Is it Love?
by ObsessionGirl101
Summary: Life after death is different, Dahlia certainly didn't expect this nor did she expect to fall for a platinum blonde in the human world but is it Love or Lust? Bad summary I think try please ! Not my Pic!


** Hello Defendants! (I'm calling you that now XP) this is going to be a short (hopefully) fluffy sweet as puppies' story about everyone's favorite murderers Dahlia and Kristoph! I know it's probably not the most conventional pairing but I ship it! So yeah enjoy!**

The afterlife isn't like most people think, most people have a concept of it but don't know. They usually think it as heaven and hell or at least they thought the bad people of the world stayed with the bad and the good stayed with the good right?

That's what Dahlia thought too nope once she entered the afterlife she expected to be sent to hell for her sins or whatever but no they just guided her to her new place of residence (which was oddly nice with her favorite colors Blood red pink and white) and told her she would be receiving her assignment shortly. They clearly had a different definition of the word shortly because she still hasn't gotten her assignment it ticked her off she hated people it didn't help that everywhere she turned it was either Mia Fey or one of her victims it wasn't so pleasant having go see her sister Valerie at the store (yup even dead she has to such trivial things). Most days she spent time at the border, the place where the spirit world and real world collided sadly this is where Mia spends all of her time (of course when she's not working) so that was a downfall. Dahlia found out this is how the Fey's power worked with the border not that she particularly cared she just stayed here to watch her "precious" little sister go about her days dreaming about her "Feenie" and check up on the others coming up with ways to brutally murder them. She had a tendency to check the detention center; Dahlia didn't really know why it just happened. Eventually her old jail cell (customized to her likings) was changed into a cell with an upholstered chair and book cases for a new resident. Dahlia found herself constantly checking up on what they were doing to "her" room and who was residing in it, Kristoph Gavin he sounded like a jerk she only found out his name because some of the guards were worrying about his arrival just who was this guy. A couple days past, still no job, just spending her days at the border refusing to make idle conversation with the others when she first got a glimpse of him; He was perfect and she rarely threw around that word he had shiny platinum blonde hair pulled to the side in a spiral or drill like shape, with startling sapphire eyes much different than her own chocolate ones. He intrigued her, he was a murderer much like herself convicted by his own protégé and Phoenix Wright ugh that name was poison on her tongue it left a bitter taste in her mouth even thinking about him But forget him why couldn't she get the blonde haired man out of her head!?

Dahlia spent weeks getting up walking down to the border early in the morning to be greeted to the sight of this man whom she had never even met! Reading or simple painting his nails it gave her a headache trying to figure out what this tightening in her chest was. "Love" she heard an all too familiar voice said but softer tone Dahlia was not used to. "What are you saying Fey?!" he bit out angrily not wanting to deal with this woman. "Love that thing you're feeling is love, I can tell by the look on your face I once wore that same look "she hummed happily looking towards me with kind eyes "Heh I don't love I lust, for blood" Dahlia counters smirking looking back down toward the man. Dahlia thought about Fey's word _was it love? _She thought no she never had loved anyone not even her own sister the same flesh and blood and defiantly not some man she had never even met before

Within a couple of weeks everything changed, she had been assigned the job of floral assistant (Lame in her opinion) and that man had been executed. She had found out when she went back to the border and found a man with the same hair and eyes but clad in purple (and he defiantly looked a lot younger) trying to hold back sobs as he stood in the jail cell; she proceeded to walk home where she saw him standing at the house next to hers admiring it. Dahlia's breath caught in her throat _he was executed? _That or he died but no, the man seemed healthy _should I go say hi _she thought _no, what would I say? "Hey I have been watching you up here for at least a year what's your name?" _she growled to herself no she was Dahlia Hawthorne for fucks sake she's not some school girl _Love… _she gasped audibly flinching at the thought of those words was she in love? No impossible he was just her next target oh how she loved the thought of his lifeless body shredded to pieces dripping with blood

That's right she's Dahlia Hawthorne she doesn't love she lusts for blood especially his blood.

_Or at least that's what she wanted to believe…_

_** Uh wow that was um weird but yeah that's that I guess not really that cute but if you want I will write a sequel with them thanks love y'all Defendants! Bye**_


End file.
